His Purple Haired Princess, Her Crooked Crowned King
by MusicGirl4
Summary: A series of one shots staring Ben and Mal. PURE FLUFF PLEASE REVIEW
1. Sick Day Strawberries

It was early Thursday night and Ben was tired. It didn't matter that it was only seven all he wanted to do was get to his room say hi to his roommates and sleep until tomorrow when he could pick up Mal for their breakfast date. Three straight days of away meetings,he welecomed the change in scenery from campus, but his girl is here. Luckily he got changed into his jeans yellow tshirt, and blue zip up hoodie after his last meeting today. It's been three months since his coronation, and he as well as Aradon Prep's newest students couldn't be happier. As he reached the door to his room he sighed before unlocking the door and entering. He glanced up as he left his suitcase by the door. "Hey guys, Evie, what's up?" He asked as walked farther into his room. He received a nod from Jay on his bed with his laptop open most likely doing recon on the team they were facing in Tourney next week. Carlos turned around from his video game long enough to tell him that his mail and absentee work was on the table. He was looking through his mail just to make sure that nothing needed his immediate attention when he realized that Evie was playing with Dude on a matress on the ground in between carlos and Jay's beds. "Eves are you sleeping here? Did you and Mal get in a fight?" He asked using Evie's newly acquired nickname from Doug that spread through the group. Evie looked up from Dude looking guilty. "No, not exactly, I mean yes I've been crashing here, but me and Mal are fine." she said glancing at Jay and Carlos the three all now sharing in the guilty look. "Alright, guys what's up?" It came out more as a mild command when no one gave him answer and they all continued to look at each other Ben's anger made itself known. "Alright someone tell me what the hell is going on before I make chad's outburst over his hair when someone messes it up look small." He yelled knowing that would get their attention. If anyone touched Chad's hair he freaked out and if you really messed with it you could almost hear him through the whole school. "Ok don't freak out." Carlos started Jay picking up for him. "Mal is sick, and she doesn't want any of us around." Ben suddenly felt like an idiot there was a serious time delay in her texts when he was away, and the last few times he'd gone on overnight trips either as king or for a Tourney game she called every night, she told him hearing his voice calmed her she didn't like when he left it makes her nervous. Now that he thinks about it her voice calms him just as much but when he didn't hear from her he figured she was with Evie, baking non magical desserts, or she got lost in her sketchbook. He should've known he threw his head back with a sigh. "Normally when this happens she likes to ride it out by herself. She thinks having us around to help makes her weak. One of us goes and checks on her every two hours, to check her temperature make sure she hasn't gotten sick or anything. She didn't want us to tell you at all but she said especially while you were gone. She didn't want you to worry." Evie explained Ben nodded then he looked back at her. "wait , you said normally. How often does she get sick?" he asked already knowing his plan just to sleep was not going to be as easy as he was hoping. "For as long as I can remember every couple of months, you can always tell when she's about to get sick she begins to sleep like a rock. But I don't remember the last time it was this bad or lasted this long, I mean she threw up, is coughing, she said her head hurt and she has a fever, but like I said I don't remember the last time it was like this. the past couple of years she's kinda grown a tolerance." Evie said. "And she's never seen a doctor?" Ben asked, Jay got up from his bed. "There weren't a lot doctors on the isle and Mal's mom was not really the 'my kid is i'll make you feel feel better I promise' type." he informed him. "Except for the time where she did, and the doctor did more harm than good." Carlos added Ben gave him an inquisitive look. "The doctor didn't know how to help so he just gave her a whole bunch of shots that weren't supposed to go together and it made her worse. She hasn't really liked doctors since. " He explained Ben nodded in understanding, then he looked confused. "You all had to see a doctor after you came to Auradon?" Ben questioned knowing how their arrival and living arrangements were set up. "she signed up last then keeps rescheduling it." Evie explains, again Ben nods his head in understanding. Then grabbing his dorm key he made his way to the door. "Where are you going?" asked Jay Ben looked back and answered "Where do you think?" He asked back before walking out and closing the door behind him. As he was running across campus he quickly ran into the campus grocery store and picked up the few things he knew he would need, then ran the rest of the way to his destination.

After what felt like hours Ben finally reached the door he quietly entered the room, set the bag down, and closed the door with a barely audible click. There lying with her back to him in a ball was his purple haired princess. She was curled up in a ball with her back to him blankets pulled up to her knees. Her hair in a messy bun, her new favorite black yoga pants keeping her legs warm, he smiled at her clad in the blue jersey with the golden name Ben and number 7. Smirking he silently removed his sneakers and walked over to her bed. He laid down bringing her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her her fingers lacing through his. She immediately knew who joined her, he laid his head on top of hers to feel how hot she was. She sniffled. "I like you wearing my number." he whispered and kissed her temple before laying his head down again. "It makes me feel safe and like you aren't far away when you're gone." came her weak and raspy voice he could tell that her throat. "I told them not to tell you or let you come." she said, secretly trying to find a way to kill them when she got better. "Do you really think I would be anywhere else? Why didn't you call me?" he asked she could hear the hurt in his second question. " I didn't want you to worry." she explained he sighed and began turning her so he could look at her she followed his lead. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose red from all the tissues she had used, he could hear the cough in her voice, his heart broke a little bit seeing her beautiful green eyes water. "How do you feel?" he asked softly. "Shitty." came her soft whine of a reply. "I'm hot then cold, I have coughing fits every time I think i'm close to sleep, my nose is runny, I have bees buzzing in my head, my bones ake,I'm not hungry, i'm tired and I haven't seen my boyfriend in days and I can't even kiss him because I'm sick." she says in that sad miserable sick voice that everyone has. Again Ben sighed, he brought her into his side her head immediately going to its favorite spot in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent he placed a kiss on her forehead and her hand that was resting on his chest suddenly grasped the fabric of his shirt making it obvious to him that she needed him. "I missed you too Baby." he said as his hand that wasn't around her waist holding her to him came to the one grasping at the yellow fabric and held it there just let her know he knew.

For a couple who would seem like they'd hate the pet name portion of the relationship. They actually loved it, Mal loved it. The names were just another way to show that she had been changed since meeting Ben. It was special for the two it made them feel safe and secure, to have a list of names that they could call each other.

"You should go." she said after a few minutes of silence. "What?" he asked with a chuckle. "You should go." she said again. "And why would I go?" he asked. "Ben I don't want want you to get sick because of me." she said not moving from her spot curled in his side. "I take my immune support supplements everyday. I'm not worried about it." he told her. "Ben that doesn't mean you won't get sick." She told him pointing out the obvious. "I'm not going." He said. "But Ben-" she started. "Mal. we both know this right here is your favorite place, both of ours favorite spot, and you're sick. I'm not leaving. So shut up." he said with a smile in his voice. "Ok fine." Mal conceded snuggling impossibly closer into his side. "Good. now, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." he said leaving no room for discussion. She snuggled in closer to him one final time and he matched his breathing to hers only when he knew was asleep did he let himself fall asleep too.

"Ben?" Mal woke up alone but the place where Ben was sleeping underneath her head was warm. "There you are Green Eyes." his voice came from by the door. He picked up the bag and walked to the bed. "What time is it?" she asked as he grabbed a few things from the bag. "About 11:30." he said walking to her. "Past curfew." Mal said with a gleam in her eye. "Yea well, you know I'm not as perfect of a king as everybody thinks." He said with a matching gleam. Their relationship to the public is nothing but an extreme case of puppy love but they were the the only people that knew how serious the two were. They were the only ones that knew that after a rough day Ben's favorite thing was get lost in a majorly heavy make out session and that Ben is actually quite possessive, not in a way that would bug Mal, but in a way that could definitely have consequences for a third party. They're the only two that know that Mal will spend hours with her hands running through Ben's hair while talking about life on the Isle, and that Ben's the only one who gets to look at her sketchbook, the sketchbook that's not for the art class he secretly signed her up for. Mal nodded with a smile, before whimpering at the movement. The gleam in his eyes disappeared. "Alright hold this under your tongue." he told her holding out a thermometer, she took it and followed directions. As he waited for the beep from the thermometer he poured the cough syrup into the cup, the thermometer beeped and Mal took it out of her mouth. "101.5." she read, he sighed took the thermometer from her, and held out the cup. "Drink this." He said she shook her head and squishing up her face. "Mal." Warning starting to slip into his voice. "Ben, I've never needed medicine before, I don't need it now." She said trying to get out of taking it just then she went into a coughing fit. Ben gave her a pointed look. "It hurts to swallow." she admits looking down at her black painted nails. Changing his tacktick he crouches down in front of her so she's taller sitting on the bed. "Its strawberry flavored." he said in a voice knowing that it's her favorite. Caving in she she to the cup and threw her head back scrunching up her face she handed the cup back to him. "That. Does. NOT. Taste. Like. Strawberries." she said punctuating every word making it clear that she was mad that he lied. Looking guilty knowIng that although the cough syrup was strawberry flavored it tasted nothing like real strawberries he held out a singular strawberry and a bottled water. "It will help get the taste out of your mouth." He told her softly. Her glance moved from his eyes to the strawberry and water before taking them from him. She took a small bite of the strawberry then placed it on the nightstand and took an equally small sip of the water. Ben looked from the strawberry that was only missing its tip to his green eyed girlfriend slightly sad. Normally he'd be trying to take them out of her hands so that she could chew the one that she had in her mouth. "It really hurts to swallow and I'm really not hungry." She told him while moving to lay down and sleep, he nodded in understanding. " sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to take your medicine again." He told her as he sat in a chair in the corner in the room. He texted the group chat to give their friends an update, emailed Fairy Godmother telling her that neither Mal or himself would be in class the next day, and sent a quick text to his parents letting them know that he was back at school. When he looked up Mal was asleep. He sat up and watched her sleep for awhile just thinking about how far they had come before falling asleep for an hour. He woke to her coughing, he could hear the difference they were more gentle than they had been but not by much. He got up and walked over to her bed, he brushed the hair out of her face then he brought the desk chair next to the bed, sat, and began to rub her back in circles. It was what his parents used to do when he was sick.

That's how she woke up the next morning with Ben rubbing circles on her back. She turned around and smiled at him, he smiled back. "Hi." She greeted he moved a stray hair from her face. "Hey. how you feeling?" He asked looking into her eyes, she shrugged with a smile. She vaguely remembers him waking her up just long enough for her to take her medicine, and him saying her fever was going down. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked, it was his turn to smile and shrug. "Ben." Mal said, her voice still raspy in warning. "I'm not tired." he said, she took off the blankets and stood up next to him. She was about to get mad. "Woah." she said her hand flew to her head. Ben wrapped his arm round her waist, he helped her sit down on the bed. "Head rush." Mal explained, Ben sighed. "You need to eat." He walked over to the mini fridge. "B I'm really not hungry." Again Ben walked up to her holding a water bottle and a strawberry. "Oh no! I'm not taking that disgusting stuff for a third time." she said scrunching up her face. "Oh yes you are. You don't have a choice." he said he gave her the water and strawberry. He poured her medicine, annoyed she opened her mouth, he put the cup to her lips, and she tilted her head back the took a small bite of the strawberry and a bigger sip of water than last night. "It still hurts a lot but I did take a bigger bite." she reasons with him, he nods, and she got back under the covers. There was a knock on the door he opened the door, thanked someone and returned to the bed with a plate of fruit and saltines, he handed her the plate she looked at the grapes, crackers, watermelon, cantaloupe, and peaches. The all looked great but she was confused. "No strawberries?" she asked. "We have them already, eat." He said and she did. Then she fell asleep, to Ben rubbing her back. Again Ben texted the group an update.

12:30

Mal was still asleep Ben had since stopped rubbing her back, and he was going through pictures on his phone, his life had changed for the better since Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had arrived. He knew that Doug, Lonnie, Aubry, Chad and Jane all felt the same. Ben now had real friendships that he would not trade for anything. He looked up when heard a whine. Ben jumped from his chair and felt her head. Knowing immediately that her temperature rose higher than acceptable to stay in the dorm room he picked her up blankets and all and ran to the local hospital ten minutes away.

* * *

The second he entered the emergency room it was a storm of craziness. He ran to the front desk. "King Ben." The nurse said surprised. "Hi. this is my girlfriend Mal, she's been sick for a few days I came back yesterday night I've been with her since about 7:30 last night I gave her cough syrup it helped but the fever must have spiked up again. Someone needs to help her." he said rushed without ever really pausing to take a breath, right after that two nurses, one male one female, came with a gurney and he placed her on it with a kiss on her head. He tried to follow but the tall male nurse with short brown spiky hair and brown eyes kept him back. "King Ben. please stay here, Jackie has paperwork for you to fill out, Mandy and I will look at your girlfriend and I will come get you the second I can." the male nurse told him, Ben nodded. They wheeled her down hall. Jackie handed him a clipboard. He took it with a quick smile, then sat down in the waiting room and called the one person he knew needed to know. "Ben how's Mal?" evie answered. "We're at the hospital. Her fever spiked." He told her. "You took her to the doctor? Is she ok?" Evie's concerned voice was heard. "Ah they haven't come come to get me yet. She was asleep when I brought her in." he told her. "Should we come? do you need anything?" she asked, that is so Evie, her best friend is in the hospital and she is asking him if he needs anything. "If you want to come by I'm sure it will be ok, and no, I'm good. I'm gonna fill out this paperwork, then grab some coffee. Thank you though." Ben explained. Evie said that they would stop by after classes, Ben filled out paperwork, and grabbed a cup of coffee. He was sitting staring at the styrofoam coffee cup when he heard his name. "King Ben." it was the male nurse who had told him to wait. He stood. "How's Mal?" He asked, the nurse smiled quickly at Ben's concern." I'm Nick, i'm your girlfriends primary nurse. Her fever is 103.5, we' but her on an IV drip, she's asleep, she's dehydrated-" Nick was describing, but Ben cut him off. "She ate fruit this morning, she didn't have an appetite she said it hurt to swallow so she didn't really drink much." Ben explained Nick nodded in understanding. "If you want to go see her you can, I'll be back to check on her in about an hour. Room 109." he said Ben nodded with a small bow of a head Nick walked away. "Hey Nick." Ben called. Nick turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Its Ben. Just Ben." he said, Nick nodded and walked off. Ben walked to Mal's room and sat down next to her bed.

Mal woke up an hour later confused, noticing the movement in her hand that he was holding, he immediately sprang into boyfriend mode. "Hey. Hey there Beautiful." he said in a soothing voice rubbing the back of her hand. "Ben? Where are we?" She asked groggily. "The hospital your fever spiked. It's ok, you don't need to worry, I'm not going anywhere." He told her in a gentle voice as he felt her tense. "Evie told you, didn't she? That I don't like doctors?" She asked in a soft slightly more awake voice. He looked down at their hands, his thumb still rubbing her hand without him noticing he was doing it. "Not details, just the basics." he said looking in her eyes. Mal immediately sat up. "I'm going to kill her. I can't believe she-" Ben put his arms on her shoulders and gently pushing her back down. "Just lay down, she was worried about you, and so am I." he said as she listened to his directions, she sighed as their fingers intertwined. "Why'd you take me here instead of the clinic at school?" she asked. "You were too warm I knew that, they would only call the hospital, I knew just by feeling your head. I felt your head and I just knew, should take you here. That and you were begging to kick, and you never kick in your sleep." He explained she nodded with a small smile at how her boyfriend knew her so well. Just then a female doctor entered. "Hi Mal, King Ben, I'm doctor Lee." She was tall, mid thirties, with long black hair and blue eyes. They both said hi. Ben was happy that the doctor was a girl, he didn't ask for one but he hoped the fact that Dr. Lee was a girl would help Mal be a little more calm. However the second Dr. Lee entered Mal became tense, and the gentle hold she had on his hand became a death grip. Dr. Lee told them that Mals fever had gone down slightly. Mal told her doctor and Ben that her throat was ninety percent better. Mal's voice no longer sounded raspy and she was talking at her normal registrar. Dr. Lee left, Nick came in shortly after just to make sure she didn't need anything. After school let out Evie, Jay and Carlos came for awhile, left, and than Mal ate dinner. Nick brought Ben a grilled cheese from the cafeteria while Mal was eating, while all this was happening Mal never once let go of Ben's hand. After Mal fell asleep, Nick came into the room."Ben can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick asked, Ben nodded with a small smile. "I was wondering when I was gonna meet Mal." Nick said Ben looked confused. " I helped with Evie, Jay, and Carlos's appointments when they came in for their check ups. Fairy Godmother thought it might be a good idea if the same doctor and nurses saw each of the kids from the Isle." Nick explained with a smile, and Ben nodded with a smile. "Speaking of which. You said that she'll probably be able to leave tomorrow afternoon would it be possible to get her check up while we're here?" Ben asked and Nick nodded with a smile "sure. She's not a fan of hospitals is she?" He asked. "No, she is not, how'd you know?" Ben asked. "She rescheduled four times." Nick said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Ben, you need to sleep, you look like haven't slept in 24 hours." Nick warned, Ben shook his head. "I'll sleep tomorrow night." Ben said looking back to his sleeping girlfriend. "You know you aren't going to make her immune system stronger by making yours weaker." Nick said as he got up left the room only to return a moment latter with a blanket, he handed the blanket to Ben took it and put it on the bed.

There was a knock on the door Ben and Nick looked to see who it was. Evie was standing in the doorway with a smile. "I brought things for Ben, phone charger, homework…" She said trailing off, with a sigh Nick got up from his chair and walked out. "No longer than twenty minutes Evie, you have a curfew." He said in warning as he did. "You got it Nick." Evie said with a smile. "He's cool. He made sure that our checkups went at our pace." She said walking in, Ben nodded in agreement. "Yea he is." Evie came and stood next to Ben. "Hows our girl?" Evie asked. "She's getting better, the fever dropped a bit, she ate a tiny bit for dinner, and she says her throat feels better." He informed her, looking up at her, she nodded. "That's good. I brought you some homework, phone charger, Mal's phone fully charged, some king stuff, don't worry I didn't look at it, just thought you'd want this stuff if you were gonna pull an all nighter again." She said in warning she walked and put Mal's phone on the nightstand. "You can take the work back with you." Evie turned around, and with a warning look. "She hasn't been in school since Wednesday, the last thing we need is both of you behind." She said as if she were queen Belle. "Eves I'm already behind. I mean I missed two more days than Mal. I already did the work for a day and a half before I left." he says defending himself. "Exactly, look Mal gets that you have work but it doesn't mean she wants to spend all her time with you, both doing homework. And if you're gonna be up you might as well be productive." She said showing off her smarts. "Alright I'll make you a deal. You take the king stuff back to my dorm and I'll do the homework." He bargained. "Deal." she said with a smile. "Hey you went back to the dorm?" He asked, as she moved to sit in the chair Nick occupied minutes ago. "Yea, why?" She asked with a slight frown. "She gets to go home tomorrow, and Fairy Godmother said she wants to have the room cleaned tomorrow. So I was planning on taking back to back to the castle, if you and everyone wanna come over in pajamas tomorrow night we can watch a movie in the media room." Ben explained, Evie smiled she knew that he missed his friends when he worked. She also knew that Ben was doing this so that everyone could see Mal. That and they have all been so busy that they, the whole group, had barely seen each other. "I'll text everyone." Evie said with a nod of her head. "Could you pack up some clothes for her?" He asked, with a smile and a nod Evie agreed. "Yea sure and I'll bring you a change of clothes too, i'll have Carlos pack them up." she said. "Thanks. Hey do you wanna trade places? Cause if you do I can email Fairy Godmother if want." Ben knew the girls were inseparable, and that they hadn't talked in days. With a sweet smile Evie shook her head. "Thanks, but you are much better in these situations, and based on the chat you just had with Nick, Mal is getting shots tomorrow so you should just stay. Plus I don't think either one of you wants to let go of each other's hands." She said pointing to Mal and Ben's lightly linked hands on the bed. "I'll come by in the morning." she added, and walked to the bed. "Oh and Ben please try to get some sleep." she said. "Alright, thanks Eves, Bye." he said with chuckle "Bye." she gave a slight wave.

Mal woke up with a light start. She looked around and when her eyes landed on Ben she smiled. He was sitting in his chair but he was sleeping with his head on his arm on the bed, still holding her hand. She saw her phone on the nightstand and grabbed it. She took a picture making sure to get her Iv in it she then opened instagram.

Mal_4: Whether Kingly duties or Boyfriend duties he's got it covered. He hasn't left my side in three days.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and his eyes shot open. "Hey Handsome." she said sweetly with a smile. "Morning Mal." he said with sleep in his voice. "So Nick said you get to go home today. Fairy Godmother wants to have maintenance clean your dorm before you and Evie go back to stay there again. So I was thinking why don't you come to the castle and stay the night. I'm staying there tonight too." He said getting slightly nervous. "Sure. thanks." She said with a smile. A little later Nick came and took Mal's IV out.

Evie came and brought clothes and toothbrushes and such for the couple. Ben came out of the bathroom in green converse, black jeans, a green tshirt, and a purple zip up hoodie to see his girlfriend sitting on the bed with her feet dangling off the side of the bed in flip flops, blue jeans, a yellow tshirt, and her purple hair in a messy bun. He smiled, at how innocent she looks. He stood and watched her for a second, she shivered. "Cold?" He asked as walked to her, she nodded at him with a small smile. Standing in front of her Ben takes his blue Auradon Prep hoodie out of the bag. "Arms up." He commanded Mal listened and she disappeared until her head found the headhole. "We stole eachothers colors." she said with amusement in her voice. Ben chuckled and nodded in agreement. "yea I guess we did." She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders and jumped down. Just then Nick came to get them for Mal's check up. Nick, another nurse, and a new new doctor named Dr Anderson, ran the check up. Mal didn't take her eyes off of Ben, she took comfort in knowing that he was there. When it came time for her vaccinations. She asked Ben to sit on the bed with her and hold her hand, he did. She squeezed so hard his hands turned white while they gave her her shots she didn't take her eyes off their hands. Ben took Mal out the back when they left so no paparazzi got any pictures.

* * *

"Mom we're home." Ben called. "Kitchen!" was heard by the teens. When they entered the kitchen the teens sat at the island. A minute later queen Belle put a plate down in front of her along with a glass of water. "A peanut butter, banana, honey sandwich on toast. It was the only thing Ben would eat when he was sick, plus I threw in a few Strawberries. Cause I know they're your favorite." queen Belle said. "Thank you, I'm starving." Mal claimed, she took a big bite, she threw her head back at how good it tasted. She caught Ben staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, it's just good to see your appetite is back." He says with his boyish grin.

Later that night Ben knocked on the open guest room door, in a white tshirt and blue pajama pants with crowns on them, Mal looked up and smiled. "Come here." he said she got up and he noticed she had changed into black leggings, yellow fuzzy socks, but still wearing his hoodie with the hood up and let her hair down. He linked their hand and walked her to the media room. When she got there she just smiled at him as Doug, Lonnie, Aubry, Chad, Jane, Evie,Jay, and Carlos smiled all scattered around the room filled with pillows, blankets, and reclining chairs. "We thought we'd have a movie night." Ben said she nodded and Ben lead her to their couch complete with a purple blanket for them to share once they were both under the blanket he passed her a bowl of ice cream. "Neapolitan." she said with a smile. "With extra strawberry." Ben added as he grabbed his bowl. "What kind are you eating?" she asked looking at his bowl. "Mint chocolatechip." he informed her as she kept looking at the bowl. "You want a bite don't you?" he asked in a knowing voice. "I don't want to get you sick." she said. "Neither of us have ate yet use your spoon and take a bite." he told her watching her debate whether she wanted a bite. "You'd give me the first bite of ice cream?" she asks in her sweet can't believe it voice, he nodded sheepishly. She took a bite, Ben watched as her eyes grew at the taste. "I'll put mint chocolate ice cream on the list of foods you like." he said as he grabbed his phone and opened the notes app, Mal watched touched as he typed mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Hey." she said softly grabbing his attention. "Thank you. For the past couple of days, not leaving me by myself. Making sure that I was ok. For just being you." she said not letting her eyes leave his. He was about to say something, when she folded into his side, hiding her head in his neck but in a way that she could still see the screen. "Alright guys. Smile." Lonnie said as she held up the selfie stick. Ben placed his head on top Mals and smiled. She was still visible in the pictured and smiled. "Always. Purple Haired Princess." he replies to Mal's thanks.

PrincessLonnie: friends, ice cream, and movies. Doesn't get better than this.


	2. It's just Us

Hey all! I decided to make this a series of one shots some will be from the first movie some from the second, some just random please enjoy and review- Grace

Oh this one is set after the second movie.

They had been slow dancing for awhile, still soaked. Mal's head resting on Ben's chest listening to his heartbeat, feeling safe with his linked hands on the small of her back holding her close. Not so much dancing as slowly turning in a circle in the same spot, the both of them being happy. Ben felt her shiver. "You cold?" He asked he felt her nod, against his chest. He released her, linked his fingers with hers and lead her up the stairs. Lumier had put towels on a table for the teens most of their friends had got them awhile ago but the newly reunited couple were in their own bubble. Ben held open a towel her and wrapped it around her, grabbed one for himself wrapped it around himself and lead Mal into the next room where dinner was being served. When they got to their table Ben sat down in his chair, pulled Mal into his into his lap and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She leaned back into his chest forcing Ben to lean back in the chair. They people watched for a little both in their own thoughts, but aware of the other. Ben aware by gently running his fingers up and down her arms, giving her the good kind of goosebumps, while also keeping her warm. Mal aware by matching her breathing to his. After about ten minutes Ben broke the silence. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours." He asked quietly next to her ear. Mal sat up, Ben followed her movements and watched her as she moved sideways in his lap, their towels falling off of both of their shoulders, she looked a combination of slightly confused and nervous. "Whats up?" He asked lightly. "Ben," She paused but not hesitating, Ben stayed quiet knowing she would finish when she was ready. "I want you to teach me how to swim." She said matching his volume. "What?" he asked taken back. "You asked what was going on in my head, I want you to teach me to swim." She said before continuing. "I was thinking, about yesterday, you on the plank." She swallowed. "How if Harry pushed you, or you slipped off the plank and you somehow ended up in the water. I wouldntv'e been able to save you. Yes I would've jumped in after you, but I wouldn't have been able to help you let alone save you." she said, starting to get emotional, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey, it's ok, I'm alright. I'm here. I'm safe." He interrupts, his arm around her waist pulling her higher up in his lap. "No, I know, I know. But if I had lost you or If I do-" she said wrapping one arm around his neck. "Hey Mal, listen to me, ok? Baby listen to me. That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen. Ok? I. Won't. Let. It. I promise." He emphasized, Mal took a breath and nodded. "Plus, if Uma comes back, I want to be able to fight on an even playing ground. I want to be able to fight her in water." She said determined, he looked confused he had tried a few times since their first date to try and get her in water, but she always said no. "Ben she turns into a giant octopus." She says as if it the most obvious thing in the world. "And you can turn into a dragon." He says in his it's the most obvious thing in the world, Mal threw her head back. "BUUUT." her head came back to look at him. "If you really want to learn, to protect me, or Auradon, or even just for fun. I'll teach you." He concedes, Mal leans her head against his. "Thank you." She whispers, he smiles. Just then Evie came over with a blue gift wrapped rectangular box with a purple bow. "Um, sorry guys, Ben this is from Mal and Me." Evie interrupted, Mal stood up slightly confused Ben took the box and smiled at the wrapping. "Mal, it's our colors." He said touched. "Yea, Handsome." She agreed she placed her arm back around his shoulders. Ben unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. He paused when he saw it the breath left him. He gave it to Evie yesterday after they got back from the Isle. Mal took it out of the box, and held it open, Ben stood up and slipped it on, he slowly turned around Mal's hands sliding up her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders. "Now you have piece of Isle in you too." Mal said with a quick weak smile, looking into his eyes while running her thumbs across the dark blue leather. "Not anywhere as big of piece as you." He said hinting at his resentment toward the Isle. "Thats a good thing." Mal said she decided long ago that she didn't want her past to have a major hold on their relationship. It was a piece of her, Ben knew who she was that's what matters. "Like you said they're your people too." She knew that Ben saw the good in people that's what brought them together he saw the good in her. Ben gave a quick firm nod and a quick small smile, turned his head. "Evie thanks for giving it back." He said Evie smiled with a nod, Ben turned back to Mal with a smile looking into her eyes. His hands going to hold her waist. Mal's hands drifted to the lapels of the leather jacket, grabbed them, and pulled him by the lapels close enough to kiss him. Her hands then slid down to rest on top of his arms. "Did I tell you how incredibly sexy and badass you look in this leather jacket?" She whispered with a gleam in her eyes and a teasing smile on her face. Ben took a small step forward as a matching gleam and smile. "No, I don't believe you did." The teasing joy in his voice matching hers too. "Oh, well you do, I like it. A lot." She said taking a step closer to him. Ben smiled the gleam in his eyes turning into awe. "I missed the purple." He said sweetly but deadly serious, one of his hands coming up to twirl a curl around his finger. Mal's smile turned gentle as she melted. "Yea?" she asked gentle, Ben gave a firm but gentle nod, the gleam turning into joy. "Yea." Ben confirmed softly as his hand released the curl and went back to her waist. Mal was about to kiss him when they were interrupted. "Alright. Guys picture." Evie said with a smile, joy for her friends in her voice. Mal stepped so they were chest to chest her hand holding just above his elbow, their heads rested against each other and smiled. "Wait." Ben said just before Evie took the picture. He turned to the table and picked up the tierra. He looked at it with a smile, the fact that his girlfriend would turn into a dragon to protect him is amazing in itself but then the fact that she could change the her outfit, she amazed him with every breath she took. He looked at her with a smile and placed it on her head. They then looked at Evie, heads together, and Evie took the picture, then lead them to a stained glass window to take a picture by it, then Ben took one with Jay and Carlos all in the leather. The whole group had taken pictures together after they all danced, and were drenched. After a few minutes Mal disappeared while Ben was taking pictures he was about to go try and find her when she reappeared with a plate of two chocolate chip cookies, two strawberries, and two chocolate covered strawberries. He took a cookie as she took regular strawberry. She put the plate on the table next to them. After they both finished their first dessert each Mal gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked. "Strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, you know this for night is for you not me right?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Noooo, it's our night, you are my Lady, you're girl, I want you happy." He said making it clear this was about them not him. "Ben, I'm happy." She said easily, he have her a quick smile that came nowhere near reaching his eyes and nodded. She looked confused for a second then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to their table, and sat him in the chair they shared earlier. "Ben listen to me." she got a quick flash of eye contact. " Benjamin Florian, listen to me. Are you?" She asked sternly. "I'm listening." He said. "Good. Because I need you to hear me." She pulled the chair that was supposed be hers earlier, and sat down. "Everything that happened the last few days, is on me. Not. You. I left because of me not you." She started. "Mal, you took the ring off, you almost didn't come home, you left after our first fight." Trying to get her to talk. "You're right, Ben, I felt like I failed you, we barely saw each other, then when I finally do see you we get into a fight about me using magic, I almost didn't come home because I made the decision to change you never asked me to, and as for the ring it's never coming off voluntarily again. I'm so sorry I almost screwed us up. You are my true love you know exactly who I am." She said explaining herself. "I love you. I know, all of this isn't easy on you, that we were supposed figure it out together. I've been thinking about that, because, I'm lost without you, we will figure this out together, you and me, out of fear of failing as king, our relationship took a backseat, in terms of actually being able to spend time together. I am so sorry if I almost screwed us up. So we both have things to work on." He explained. She leaned in and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "I'm happy, you're happy, we're both safe and here. We will figure this out, together." She gave him a smile, he nodded gently with a soft smile in agreement. He leaned in and kissed her, promising her this time they'd be better. After they let out she moved back into his lap. She held her hand with the ring up so the could both look at it. "You know this is my most prized possession. When I took it off to give it back, I cried for an hour and a half straight. It keeps you with with me, reminds me that l have the potential to be something more than what I think I can." He kissed her temple saying so much more than what he could with words. They sat people watching again until Mal yawned. "Someone's tired." Ben said with a chuckle in his voice. "Yea, well its been a day. A good day." she said with a smile. "Come on. Up." He directed she stood "What?" She asked confused. "Come on, let's get you back to your dorm." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But we're having a good time." She said letting him lead her to their friends. "Yes, we are but you're tired, and there's been a lot of excitement and I really just want to get out of here." He admitted, he felt her nod against his side just as they reached their friends. They said goodbye to them and Ben took Mal back to her dorm.

Saturday 1 o'clock

Ben was in his office working, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called, he glanced up to see Mal closing the door, he smiled at her as she turned around. "Hi, did I know you were coming?" He asked as he stood up. "No, I just came by to bring you lunch." She said as she held up a brown paper bag with the name Ben in a special font, with the B wearing a crooked crown. He came around the desk wearing a smile, she met him halfway. He took it from her with a peck on the lips. He opened the bag. "Peanut butter and jelly, orange soda, and a jelly doughnut." He said with a chuckle in his voice. "Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite." He added with a smile, she nodded. "You wanna stay while I eat?" He asked. "Nah. Its cool, You eat, call me later." She said as she was about to leave. "Hey, actually, I have an idea." He told her as he walked behind the desk and hit the intercom. "Debra cancel my phone call at 2. I'm heading home." He said looking Mal in the eyes with a sly smile. "Yes Sir." came Debra's reply and she hung up. "Ben! You have work to do." Mal said scolding. "And you have make up work to do but you're here bringing me lunch." He teased. "You called Fairy Godmother on me!" She said shocked. "I did. Come on Mal, We'll go to my house hang." He said by the look on her face she just caved. "Yes" He said with celebration in his voice. "I do have one insanely quick call to make. Go outside and I'll right there." He said, she smiled as Ben made a call on his cell. "Hey Eves that favor I asked you for is it done?" He asked.

Ben lead Mal into the pool house. Mal walked in with amazement. "Ben you have two pools and a hot tub." She said with disbelief. "The one only goes to five feet, the other is fifteen for the diving board." He explained. "So, you ready?" He asked. "Ready for what?" she questioned confused. "Your first swimming lesson." He said. "Ben I don't have a swimsuit." She said. "Actually you do, Evie dropped it off, it's in the changing room. You do still want to learn right?" He asked. "Well yea, I mean sure I do. It's just…" She trailed off. "You're nervous?" He asked, reading her face, he walked to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, she put her hands on his shoulders. "No, I'm just a little scared." She said apprehensive. "We don't have to do this today. I just thought I'd show you. You know when you want to learn I will be in the pool with you the whole time?" He asks, she nods taking a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go get changed." she said. "You sure?" He asked, she nodded.

When Mal came out of the dressing room in a purple suit with green designs with her hair in a ponytail on the top of her head. Ben was already standing in the middle pool his hair wet and sticking to his head, like last night after she turned into a dragon. Mal slowly took the stairs into the shallow end of the pool and began to walk to him, slowly and on her tiptoes. He walked to her calmly, he saw she was tense by the way her back was arched. When he got to her he put his hands on her waist his thumb rubbing back and forth. "Are those little crowns on your shorts?" She asked with a quick tense smile. " Maybe. Are those green dragons wearing tiaras on your bikini?" He asked, mimicking her. "Maybe." She said although she was tense there was the faintest hint of a chuckle in her voice, avoiding his eyes she came down from tiptoes, Ben's motions on her waist under the water getting her to slowly become less tense. When she locked eyes with him he gave her a shy smile and just kept his thumbs moving. It took a minute but she finally let the tension in her back release. "It's just us. We get to be just us for awhile." He said softly, she breathed with a smile. "We're gonna go as fast or slow as you want." He says not looking anywhere else but her eyes. "I know. I know." She says. She took a hand off of her waist and linked their fingers. He walked her to the middle of the pool. "Let's start with floating." He told her. It took a few minutes but after a few minutes she was good and doing it for awhile until she wanted to learn something new. After he taught her how to tread water and a few basic strokes they began to just play around after pushing him under the water, a splash war minutes later, Mal was done with the splash war. "Ben! Ben stop!" She said in the voice that she called him a 'jerk' on their first date. He did. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned she looked back at him as he came to her. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just got too much chlorine, in my eyes." She said as she rubbed her eyes, he kissed her temple. She hugged him, he hugged back. She surprised him when one of her legs came up around his waist after his hand came to hold it there the other followed once her ankles were hooked together. He moved his hold to her back by linking his fingers, her arms moved to his shoulders and her head moved to the crook of his neck. He felt her thumb doing the the same thing he did when she was tense, in between his shoulder blades. He began to walk her around the pool when he had made three circles he got some insight. "Thank you." Her voice was soft. "For what?" He asked. "Making me strong. Believing in who I can be." She said. "Mal you were strong long before I met you. As for believing in you Baby, I didn't stand a chance the second you walked out of that limo I was a goner." He said. "But I'm not a perfect pink princess." She said giving him the insight he was waiting for, her thumb still rubbing in between his shoulderblades. "Mal. You are not a perfect pink princess, thats a good thing. If I wanted a purfect pink princess I would've gotten back with Audrey after your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake. But I didn't, and I don't. I want my purple princess who is a total badass. I want the princess I do have. You are the perfect princess for me. That all that matters." He told her she stayed quiet and he kept walking. After a little bit it was Ben's turn. "Thank you." He said. "For what?" She asked her thumb still rubbing back and forth. She always feels comforted when he does it. "For making me a better person, giving me strength." He informed he received a kiss to his chest. After a few more laps of them walking in silence, Ben started to walk to the stairs Mal felt the change. "No, just a few more minutes, I like it here, please." She asked, with a light chuckle and a kiss on the top of the head, she felt him nod. He walked her around some more both enjoying the time they got to be just them. When Mal's arms slid down his he took it as a sign to walk to the steps. They walked out of the pool hand and hand. There was a purple, and blue pool towels sitting on the bench. Surprising Ben, Mal took the Blue towel with the chuckle, and wrapping the towel around her leaving Ben with the purple one. As they were drying off when Belle came in, dressed in a short yellow dress. "Ben, Mal, Mrs. Potts told me you both were here, I was just wondering if you were both staying for dinner, or if you were gonna go back to school for dinner." Belle inquired. Ben looked back at Mal who was sitting on the bench to see what she wanted to do. Mal looked back at him. "Its Pizza night." Belle tempted Mal looked at her with a smile. "Sure, we love pizza thanks." She said sweetly with a smile. "Good, I'll tell Mrs. Potts. You two get showered up." she said with a smile, she left.

When Mal came out, again Ben was waiting. In black shoes, blue jeans, and a yellow t shirt, his hair towel dried but still damp, he was holding his leather jacket. He smiled at her in her black combat boots, black jeans, green and tshirt, she too carrying her leather jacket. "Braided pigtails?" he asked with a chuckle. "If I'm having dinner with your parents with a wet head the least I could is make it look semi nice." She said reaching her hand out for his, he took it and pulled her into his side. "You're cute." He told her leading her out of the pool house.

They were in a town car, beast insisted they be driven back to campus, both of them now wearing their leatherjackets. Ben's phone rang,. "Hello… it's ready?... Awesome thank you." Mal heard the one side of the quick conversation, Ben glanced at her. "Hey? You up for a surprise?" He asked, she turned to him. "Ben, I don't need a surprise. I have you." She said. "I know let me give you this one last surprise then there will be no more. I promise." He said she debated. "Come oonn." he pushed. "Alright. One. Last. Surprise." She caved Ben told the driver to go to the building on the property next to the school. When the car stopped they got out they held hands and he lead her hand and lead her up the stairs of the apartment building."Ben this is where the teachers and staff stay what are we doing here?" She questioned, he lead her to the top floor where there was only one room he opened the door and lead her in, she broke away from him and looked at the empty apartment with clearly newly painted white walls there was a small kitchen, all the rooms white and empty. "I got the idea when I saw where you hung out on the Isle." he started. "The clubhouse." Mal said slowly walking around. "Yea the clubhouse. I talked to Fairy Godmother she said it was fine, for you to use it as an escape place, as long as you actually sleep in your dorm. I figured next weekend we can go to the mall and pick stuff out to furnish it." he said she walked backed center of the room, she finally noticed wall of all different kinds and colors of spray paint. "I know you love art class, but this what got you there and I know you miss it." He told her. She turned around amazed. He took his hand out of his pocket and held up his hand, opened it and showed her the key. "So it's yours."He said with a smile. With a big smile she ran into his arms and he spun her around. She kissed his cheek. "Its perfect, I love it." she said when he put her down. He smiled and she kissed him.

Please review!


	3. Everybody Talks

**Hey all! This one takes place after the second movie and is connected to "it's just us" only the last paragraph though. After a couple comments on how long my paragraphs were I changed the setup just a little. Enjoy! - Grace**

It had been one week. Seven freaking days. Still it was all anyone could talk about. She could hear them, everyone talking about it, Cotillion. She could turn into a dragon. Big freaking deal. She did it when she felt she needed to protect her friends, her Boyfriend. She couldn't step out of her dorm without hearing the whispers, she's surprised the press hadn't harassed her yet although she had a feeling Ben had something to do with that.

She was standing at her locker grabbing her books when someone was suddenly standing next to her, leaning against the lockers, with a heavy sigh. "Tell me something good." She could hear the weariness and stress in his voice. "Ah, I love you?" She said with teasing questioning in her voice she smiled at the nod and quick smile. "Yea, that'll do it." He said. "Rough day?" She asked taking his hand. "Yea. Its looking up now though." He told her linking their fingers. "Oh yea, and why is that?" She asked. "Because I get to kiss my girlfriend, and walk her to Art on the way to Econ." He explained, she smiled, leaned up, and kissed him.

They were walking to class hand and hand, the whispers increasing with each step, Mal glanced around and sighed. Ben having been carefully watching his girlfriend, he glanced around. "How are you, with the whispers?" He asked, eyeing her, she sighed and eyed him with shining gleam letting him know that he was not being subtle. "I turned into a dragon, big whoop. You nearly went full beast mode and no one is talking about that." She said trying to distract him. "I'm sure they are talking about that. Their king has quite a temper at times. That's not what I asked." He said making it clear that she needed to tell him. "They're just whispers. I'm a big girl." she said stalling. "Mal." Ben said in warning. "Ben I'm fine. Mostly, I'm just annoyed." She said, just then they heard people shouting their names and flashes, flashes from cameras. Ben sensed it before he felt it in his hand or saw it in her eyes, the panic, her panic. He made the split decision to let go of her hand, only to have his arm wrapped around her and her tucked into his side as fast as humanly possible.

They were standing right outside the art room Mal leaning against the door. "You lied to me." Ben said looking from her eyes to their shoes and back up, not scalding, upset, or angry, just letting her know that he knew she was hiding that she was not as fine as she wanted to be with all the chatter of her newly discovered skill. "You already, made calls to the news outlets, to keep their distance, don't pretend you didn't. Go, get to class, you're gonna be late." She said nodding in the direction he needs to go. "I'll see you at the end of the day." He said with a kiss on the cheek. "Yea." She said with smile and a nod, she watched him walk away before entering the artroom.

Even in classes she couldn't escape the chatter, she could block it out a lot, plus in most classes she had at least one of her friends was in most of her classes, not this class though. Which Mal liked, this class was her sanctuary. This is the class where she could block everything out, the press, the stress, anything. Today however it wasn't working. The canvas she has been working on for finals remained the same as it was at the at the end of class yesterday. Then she heard the whisper that not only made her angry, but also scared her because it was the question that was laying just beneath the surface of her mind.

She got up from her easel slightly panicked her mind going a mile a minute. She walked to Mrs. R, the art teacher, asking if she could use the bathroom. Mrs. R seeing the look on Mal's face, she kindly nodded. Mal rushed out of the room. She started rushing through the halls. She wanted to see her friends talk to them. She ran down the list. It was sixth period. Ben was in Econ. Evie in Chem Lab but she was taking a test. Jay was in Stats. Carlos and Jane in English. Lonnie was in gym. And Doug had a free period but it was Friday which meant he'd be in Evie's room taking inventory for 4 Hearts. Everyone was busy. Then she remembered, her new favorite place. The Clubhouse 2.0, man she really needed to think of a new name.

It was sixth period, one more after this. History. History that was her next class. All they were doing was reviewing for their test on Monday and Evie and Ben would help her this weekend. So she ran, down the hallways out the door and to the teacher and staff apartment building. She ran up the three flights of stairs, not wanting to risk seeing one of the teachers in the elevator. She had the biggest space in the building. When she opened the door and was halfway into the still unfurnished apartment she let the tears go. She felt like she could finally breathe. She kept hearing the whispers in her head.

After she let the tears out and felt better she went to the spray paint rack. She took the dark purple turned to look at the sketched out three murals that she did first. She felt compelled that these needed to be the first things on the walls. The apartment had eight small bedrooms a huge living room that had a large split wall that had space for passage on either side into what was supposed to be the dining room. The medium split wall separated tiny kitchen, the hallway leads to the bedrooms. Across from the medium split wall is the smallest split wall right next to the smallest split on the outer wall is a rectangle floor to ceiling picture window with certain squares stain glassed red, green and blue. The smallest split wall mural was of Ben and Mal from the waist up it was them at cotillion, Ben's crown was slanted, and Mal had bangs with a tirra. The medium split had the VKs in their Aisle of the Lost attire. The largest wall is the first thing you see when you walk in. It also happens to her favorite mural,it's a full body mural. It's her entire group all them happy, in their cotillion attire. Each had something unique to their personality Mal had a can of spray paint in one hand, Ben's crown again was slanted, and the couple was holding hands, Evie had a measuring tape, Doug standing next to her with calculator, Jane had a day planner Carlos had Dude on a leash and Dude was sitting in between them, finally Lonnie had one arm leaning on Jay's shoulder in her other hand a sword, and Jay was holding a turny shield. She got the latter pulled it up to the right side of the window got on the latter and started to spray.

Ben got out of Econ expecting to find Mal waiting for him or washing her brushes, when he didn't see her he went to his locker to get his books for Trig. When he got there he asked Carlos if he had seen her, Carlos hadn't seen her since they had lunch. He got through the class fine, not worried. He remembered that they have a History test Monday, so she probably rushed to class. He wasn't concerned until he was stopped by Mr. Wilson, their history teacher. "I was looking for Mal. I have the review packets that she missed in class. Would you mind giving these to her?" Mr. Wilson asked handing him the packets. "Yea sure, Mr. Wilson Mal wasn't in class?" Ben asked confused taking the papers. "No, she wasn't marked absent, I was just gonna see if I could find one of you or her by her locker." Mr. Wilson explained, Wilson is everyone's favorite teacher. He in his late twenties, knows how to get everyone interested, and he always told them exactly what to study when he had tests. "Yea, I'll make sure she gets it. Thanks." Ben informed him, with a nod Mr. Wilson left. Ben walked around for awhile, when he finally figured it out.

Mal was spraying when she heard a knock on the door. "I'm glad it's not me with horns and a pitchfork. Is it ok if I come in or do you want some space?" He asked, Mal glanced back from the latter with quick smirk. "No, it's ok come on in." she said turning back to the wall, he did. "I like the dragon. But you know when Fairy Godmother said you could use this place I'm pretty sure she didn't want you to skip." He said. "I know, I just I needed a break." She said as she climbed down and walked to him. "You wanna tell me?" He asked. "The whispers, At this I know should be used to it by now it's just-" She was cut off. "Hey, I grew up with the whispers, the bright lights, the flashes, all of it, I'm still not used to it. It gets easier and more familiar, but you never get used to it." He informed her. "There's just so much more they could be talking about, I mean you went to the Isle, more villian kids are coming to Auradon, Hell you were freaking kidnapped, and all they can talk about is my new trick." She emphasized the fact that he was kidnapped and annoyed that all they could talk about is her. "Mal everybody talks. You know that the only people that know I was kidnapped are the six of us who were there Doug, Jane, Fairy Godmother and my parents." He reminded her, she nodded, he eyed her. "What did they say?" he asked inquisitively,he knew some of their classmates most have said something. Mal brushed it it off. "Mal. What did they say." He was getting more adamant, In the week since they got back they've both come more out of their shells. "It's not like they said it to my face, it doesn't matter." She said brushing it off, Ben sighed, she walked over to the latter, and began to cap the cans of spray paint. "Of course it matters, it matters what you hear, it matters what you hear, what you think, it all matters, to me because you matter to me. Please, what did they say that made you feel that you had to run and skip your history review?" He asked pleading her to give it up, when she saw the look on his face, she sighed, the look on her face softened, she put the cans down and walked to him.

She put her arms around his neck, he put his on her hips. With a sigh, and a gulp she looked into his eyes. "She can turn into a dragon just like her evil mother, she's probably going to turn out just like her mom." She said glancing from side to side, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm not worried about that for a second." He told her his eyebrows knitting together. "Really? Cause everyone else does." She said sarcastically. "Ok first, not everyone. Second, no I'm not worried because I know you. I have always known you. I know you're are not evil I saw it in your eyes the day you walked out of limo, and I see still it now. I like the mural of us." He said making his feelings clear, and changing the subject, she smiled at who Ben is as a person. "None of them are anywhere near done, They're supposed to be a surprise." She said with a smile. " Then, consider them forgotten." He said with his dopey smile she rolled her eyes. "Thank you for being my rock." She said, when he smiled and nodded. "Thank you for being mine." He replied, she took his hand and lead him out of the apartment.

After they stopped by their lockers to get their books and things they went back to Mal's room. Ben was sitting on her bed on his laptop responding to king emails. He glanced up to see Mal doing what she had been doing for the past hour. "Why are you doing this again?" He asked glancing back to his computer. "Evie and I decided to do a clothing drive, so I'm going through my closet. Evie said she would fix up a few of my outfits that are a little beaten up." She said he nodded, she placed the vest in one of three piles. A give away pile, a keep pile, and have Evie fix pile. He looked up a few minutes later to see her holding out an outfit with a look that clearly read debate. Ben recognized the outfit. "You know, that's one of my favorites." He said getting her attention she looked confused. "Really?" She asked looking at him he nodded. "You know why? Because both of our colors represented." He said, he moved so his legs so they were over the side of the bed. "You wore it on Family Day." He told her, she nodded. "I know. Not the best day." She said. "I don't think, it was that bad." He said. "Ben? Were you even there? It ended with me crying in the kitchen making the cupcake to break your love spell." She said, he got up and walked to her. "Yes it wasn't a day of shining moments for either of us. But you wore my color, on the day you met my parents, because you knew you they were important to me, and you wanted to make me happy even if you thought I was spelled." He said she smiled at him realized he was right, she did want to make him happy even if she was did it subconsciously. "Put this on with your combat boots. I wanna take you somewhere." He said joy in his voice excitement in his eyes. She smiled and went to go change.

He drove to the woods and lead her to a familiar place, he took her a different way than she had ever been. She was distracted and ran into his back, looking at the back of his head, she asked. "We're stopping why are we stopping?" he looked back at her a raised eyebrow at her. "Look at where we are." he said, he brought her forward and watched as her face mirrored the look she wore the first time he brought her here. She looked at him in awe, before walking forward. "Ben it's our spot. We haven't been here in months." She said in awe as she looked out at the Enchanted Lake, he could hear how touched she was in her voice. "I have. I come on my lunch break on days when I feel stressed." He said watching her. "How'd we get here? I mean we didn't have to cross the bridge or anything." She asked clearly confused. "I took you the scenic route on our first date." He informed her still watching her, she released a big sigh. "You know. I have that six month interview with Snow tomorrow." He said, this time it was his turn to sigh. "She's gonna ask about everything, I was wondering what you wanted me to do." He felt bad for bringing it up but he needed to know where her head was at. If she wanted him to dodge the questions, if she wanted him to make her a no ask topic. With her hands on her hips she took a deep breath. "Everybody talks." She said. "I can tell her not to ask, or I can dodge the questions, whatever you want." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back against his chest, both looking at the view, Ben patiently waiting for Mal's reply. "No it's ok, you're in my life, a major part of my life, and that means, I'm apart of a world that I don't know yet, but if there is one thing I'm completely certain of its that you always make sure that I am protected." She said, Mal felt him kiss her temple. She was going to watch him do the interview, he invited her a week ago. They just stood there swaying slowly, Just then she got an idea.

Ben was halfway through the interview and there was no sign of Mal, she said she would be here. He was starting to get anxious, normally Mal arrived with him and if she didn't she'd be here by now. "Now, your girlfriend Lady Mal has recently re dyed her hair purple. As well she reavled her new trick , of turning into a dragon at Cotilion. Did you know that she could do that?" Snow asked, Ben didn't like where this was going, but he answered. "No, I didn't and neither did she, none of us knew, that was the first time she had ever done it." He said calmly, although he was wheary of where this was going but didn't let it show, he again glanced behind the cameras to see if Mal was there, she wasn't. "Do you worry that these recent events make Mal more like her mother, like some of Auradon believes?" Snow asked, this made Ben mad, but he didn't let it show, he took a steady quiet breath and looked at Snow. "No, I don't, I think it makes her more Mal. She is one of the strongest people I know. Her hair looks amazing, I missed her purple hair. She turned into a dragon to protect the people she cares about. There were some problems recently that made Mal worried about her friends, she did what she felt she needed to do to protect us." He had seen all the new outlets reports and he and Mal typed an official statement but other than that they hadn't spoken out about Uma or the Isle, he than continude. "That makes her Mal, she has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. I don't worry about Mal being like her mother because she isn't Maleficent she's Mal." He said with a smile he glanced up and his smile immediately grew. Standing off to the side of the camera was his purplette. Her hair straightened and down. She was in purple jeans, with leather blue stripes down the sides. A new leather jacket that was mostly purple with blue lapels. Their colors Ben thought, she was wearing their colors. Just then she opened her jacket she had on a white vneck tshirt on the stomach of her shirt was a crown slanted. It was clear it was Ben's. While it was obvious Evie made the jeans and the jacket the tshirt screammed Mal's art talent. He chuckled and she chuckled back at him with a slight wave. "She's Mal." He said gently not taking his eyes off her, his smile big and joy in his voice. God he loved her.

 **Hey guys I know I did a lot of describing of the clubhouse 2.0, but I didn't know exactly how I wanted to describe the place, I think it will keep coming back up in my one shots. PLEASE review. - Grace**


End file.
